In a so-called combinational clinical analyzers a dry chemistry system and a wet chemistry system, for example, can be provided within a contained housing.
Each of the above chemistry systems are somewhat unique in terms of their operation. For example, known “dry” chemistry systems typically include a sample supply which includes a number of sample containers, a metering/transport mechanism, and an incubator having a plurality of test read stations. A quantity of sample is aspirated into a metering tip using a proboscis or probe carried by a movable metering truck along a transport rail. A quantity of sample from the tip is then metered (dispensed) onto a dry slide element which is loaded into the incubator. The slide element is incubated and optical or other reads are taken for analyte detection.
A “wet” chemistry system on the other hand, utilizes a reaction vessel such as a cuvette, into which quantities of patient sample, at least one reagent fluid, and/or other fluids are combined for conducting an assay. The assay is also incubated and tests are conducted for analyte detection. The “wet” chemistry system also includes a metering mechanism to transport patient sample fluid from the sample supply to the reaction vessel.
A number of known clinical analyzers incorporate both wet and dry chemistry systems in a single apparatus. To date, however, there has been no attempt to improve the efficiency/throughput of such devices by effectively linking the chemistry systems of a combinational clinical analyzer together.